My Son, My Love And My Tears chapt 1 (Sequel dari ff Promise 2)
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Sunbae itu menjambak rambutku dan berkata, " Kamu adalah Mahasiswa terpandai di Kampus ini, dan kami tahu, kamu selalu memenangkan olimpiade semua mata pelajaran sewaktu kamu Sekolah, jadi kamu tidak mungkin, tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kami. Karena kami tahu, kamu adalah Mahasiswa yang cerdas, Kyuhyun Chou", ujarnya tegas kepadaku


" My Son, My Love And My Tears" chapt. 1 (Sequel dari ff Promise) season 2

FF sebelumnya emang sengaja ku buat agak panjang, dan ini adalah sequelnya. Bagi yang tidak tahu asal mulanya, bisa membaca di season 1 nya dengan judul Promise. Di FF ini sengaja ku buat bukan dengan genre Romance, tetapi Khusus Family, Brothership & Friendship. Semoga kalian suka.

Cast.

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun/ Kyuhyun Chou

Choi Siwon as Appa

Yolanda As Shin Jaehee as Eomma Kyuhyun

Jay Chou as Appa tiri Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Hyung angkat Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Leeteuk as Appa Donghae

^^ Sebelumnya

" BERIKAN ANAKKU", teriak Jaehee dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa setelah ia melahirkan

" TIDAK AKAN", sahut Jay Chou dan kemudian membawa lari anak itu.

Jaehee beranjak dari Bath Up untuk mengejar Jay Chou, namun ia sangat lemah hingga ia terjatuh di lantai. Jay Chou yang berada di luar kamar, iapun segera mengunci pintu kamar Jaehee.

" ANAKKUUUUUUUUUU", teriak Jaehee dari dalam kamar

Resort Jae Hyun

" ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE", seorang namja terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan duduk di atas kasur, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah namja itu memegang jantungnya yang terasa tidak nyaman.

" Siwon~ssi…, apa mimpi buruk lagi?", Tanya seseorang yang duduk di tepi kasurnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan secangkir kopi.

" Nde", sahut Siwon.

^^ Selanjutnya

*17 Tahun kemudian*

Shin Jaehee Pov

Setelah aku melahirkan dan membesarkan anakku hingga ia berusia 1 Tahun, Jay Chou kembali merebutnya dariku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sejak kami pindah rumah ke Seoul. Jay Chou bukannya membiarkanku hidup bahagia bersama dengan anak laki-lakiku, tetapi ia telah membuat hidupku semakin menderita dari sebelumnya. Jay Chou mengurungku di sebuah ruangan kedap suara. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, hingga aku selalu menyaksikan betapa menderitanya anak laki-lakiku yang telah dibesarkan olehnya. Ruangan ini berhubungan dengan rumah yang kami tinggali, hanya saja, aku dikurung di ruangan ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan, Jay Chou telah berbohong kepada Baba ku, bahwa aku telah meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Ia adalah laki-laki yang sangat kejam yang pernah ku temui. Di ruangan ini, aku selalu menangis setiap kali melihatnya yang selalu menyiksa anak laki-laki ku di depan mataku. Aku hanya bisa berteriak memanggil namanya, tetapi anakku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Ruangan ini di penuhi Cermin yang tembus pandang, tetapi hanya aku yang dapat melihat anakku bahkan orang lain dari ruangan ini, sedangkan mereka sama sekali tidak dapat melihatku. Aku selalu meraba Cermin di ruangan ini setiap kali, anakku duduk dipojokan dan menangis dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh luka akibat Cambukan Jay Chou yang menggunakan ikat pinggangnya.

Kejadian itu telah terjadi selama 16 tahun lamanya, hingga sekarang anakku tumbuh menjadi pria tampan seperti appanya. Kyuhyun adalah nama anakku, tetapi Jay Chou mengganti dengan nama akhirnya. Walaupun aku di kurung seperti ini, paling tidak aku masih dapat melihatnya hingga tumbuh menjadi remaja seperti sekarang ini.

Setiap hari Jay Chou selalu menyiksa anakku dengan sengaja di depan mataku. Baik Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan ataupun tidak sama sekali, hal itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Seandainya saja aku dapat ke luar dari ruangan ini, aku ingin sekali membawa anakku pergi jauh darinya. Walaupun anakku tidak akan mengenaliku, karena Jay Chou juga berbohong kepada anakku, bahwa aku telah meninggal.

Tetapi, aku tidak bisa. Ruangan ini selalu ia kunci, bahkan orang lainpun tidak tahu jika ia mengurungku di ruangan ini. Hari ini aku menangis kembali ketika melihatnya menyiksa Kyuhyun di depan mataku.

" KYUHYUN~AHHHHHHHH", teriakku

" Ampun Baba….ampun", tangisnya pecah ketika Jay Chou kali ini memukulnya dengan sebuah Bambu hingga melukai punggung, kedua lengan dan kedua kakinya.

" KAMU PIKIR, KAMU BISA SEENAKNYA MENGGUNAKAN TELEPON UNTUK MENGHUBUNGI KAKEKMU. HAH!"

" Ampun Baba….aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi",

"HAH!, DASAR ANAK HARAM. BERAPA KALIPUN KAMU MEMOHON, ITU TIDAK AKAN MENGURANGI HUKUMANMU. RASAKAN INI, ANAK HARAM!"

" ANDWAE….JEBBAL…JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU"

Suara pukulan itu terdengar jelas di telingaku, aku memukul-mukulkan kedua tanganku pada Cermin ini, bahkan aku terus berteriak agar ia menghentikan siksaannya pada Kyuhyun. Tetapi, ia yang selalu tahu, bahwa aku pasti akan semakin menderita menyaksikan kejadian ini. Jay Chou justru semakin menyiksanya, hingga kini anakku tersungkur lemas di lantai.

Pakaian yang ia gunakan saat ini robek akibat pukulan Bambu yang dilayangkan Jay Chou pada anakku. Aku terduduk lemas. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak aku menangis setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun disiksa seperti ini. Dan setiap kali pula, Jay Chou meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya setelah ia selesai menyiksanya.

" Anakku…, eomma disini sayang. Jebbal…bertahanlah, eomma mohon jangan menangis. Kamu harus kuat sayang", aku berbicara padanya melalui Cermin ini.

" Eomma…eomma…", ia selalu memanggil namaku setiap kali ia menangis.

Aku ingin berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Tapi apa dayaku?, jika bukan karena aku terjebak dalam ruangan ini. Mungkin, aku akan berlari untuk memeluknya.

Kyuhyun Chou Pov

Namaku adalah Kyuhyun. Saat ini umurku sudah menginjak 17 Tahun. Aku kuliah di Universitas Sunyungkwan. Aku merupakan Mahasiswa baru di Universitas itu. Hingga saat ini aku tidak mengerti salahku apa pada Baba ku. Setiap kali aku selalu disiksa, baik aku melakukan kesalahan ataupun tidak sama sekali, tetapi Baba ku tidak pernah berubah. Ia selalu mencambukku dengan ikat pinggangnya ataupun dengan Kayu atau juga Bambu, seperti hari ini. Padahal, aku hanya ingin sekali saja menghubungi kakekku yang berada di Beijing saat ini. Karena aku sudah sangat lama tidak menghubunginya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Setiap kali kakek menanyakan kabarku pada Baba. Baba selalu saja mengatakan aku baik-baik saja dan tidak bisa di ganggu karena sibuk dengan Sekolahku. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak baik. Tubuhku seperti mati rasa setiap kali di hajar oleh Baba.

Tetapi, aku masih cukup beruntung. Meskipun di rumah aku selalu disiksa, tetapi ada seorang pelayan di rumah ini yang cukup perhatian padaku, bahkan anak laki-lakinya pun menyanyangiku dan menganggapku seperti dongsaengnya sendiri. Tetapi, meskipun mereka berdua selalu mengatakan padaku, jika ada apa-apa aku selalu memberitahukan pada mereka. Namun, aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka terbebani karena masalahku di rumah. Cukup aku saja yang tahu. Saat ini tubuhku terasa lemah sekali. Akibat siksaan yang Baba berikan padaku. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari pertamaku Kuliah, jadi setidaknya aku bisa ke luar dari rumah ini, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat saja.

Dengan memaksakan kondisiku, aku beranjak bangun dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku. Setelah itu, aku segera mengganti pakaianku yang lagi-lagi sobek setelah mendapat pukulan dari Baba. Aku memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasku. Sebelum aku pergi dari kamarku, entah kenapa aku selalu saja meraba ruangan kamarku yang dikelilingi dengan Cermin. Dan setiap kali meraba Cermin yang berhadapan dengan kasurku, aku selalu meneteskan air mata. Aku seperti merindukan sosok seseorang yang begitu dekat denganku.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku selalu menangis jika menatap diriku di Cermin ini. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang begitu dekat dan menyayangiku sedang mengawasiku", aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah aku merasa tenang meraba Cermin itu, akupun melanjutkan langkah kakiku untuk ke luar dari kamar. Beberapa pelayan menatapku dengan tatapan iba dan rasa kasihan. Yah, karena mereka selalu mengetahui betapa kejamnya Baba kepadaku. Bahkan, untuk sarapan pagi saja aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk makan. Dan Teukie ajussi yang selalu membuatkanku sarapan dengan menitipkannya kepada Donghae hyung.

" Sudah mau pergi tuan muda?", sapa Teukie ajussi padaku

" Nde ajussi, aku berangkat dulu. Apa babaku sudah pergi?", tanyaku

" Nde, tuan besar sudah pergi dari tadi", sahutnya

" Owh…", sahutku datar

" Anak saya, sudah menunggu tuan muda di Halte", ujar Teukie ajussi

" Nee, aku berangkat ajussi", sahutku dan berpamitan padanya

" Nee, hati-hati dijalan tuan muda"

" Eoh", sahutku

Meskipun aku tinggal disebuah rumah mewah seperti ini, tetapi Baba sama sekali tidak pernah memberiku fasilitas seperti kebanyakan anak orang Kaya seperti yang lainnya. Aku selalu berangkat ke Sekolah ataupun ke Kampus dengan berjalan kaki, bahkan untuk uang saku pun tidak pernah ia berikan sama sekali.

Mungkin akibat siksaan tadi, aku merasa saat ini diriku sedang tidak sehat. Sesekali aku menghentikan langkah kakiku untuk beristirahat sejenak. Perutku agak keroncongan karena aku belum sarapan. Aku menatap kembali jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.10, akupun segera berlari menuju Halte yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari komplek rumahku. Setibanya di Halte, aku menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi panjang ini. Aku mencari sosok Donghae hyung yang ternyata tidak ada di Halte ini.

" Apa mungkin Donghae hyung, belum datang?", batinku.

Aku menatap kembali jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.40.

" Ommo…aku sudah terlambat", gumamku seorang diri.

Aku berencana beranjak dari kursi panjang ini, tetapi baru saja berdiri tubuhku sudah oleng hingga hampir saja aku terjatuh, tetapi aku terkejut saat ada seseorang yang menopang tubuhku

" Gwencanayo?", tanyanya

" Nee", sahutku lemah, dan menegakkan tubuhku kembali

" Jika kamu sedang sakit, sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja", saran seorang laki-laki yang jika diperhatikan ia seumuran dengan Baba ku.

" Aniyo…, saya baik-baik saja", sahutku berbohong

" Wajahmu sangat pucat anak muda", ujarnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia perhatian padaku, seperti ia memperhatikan anaknya saja.

" Gwencana ajussi, saya baik-baik sa..", ucapanku terputus ketika Donghae hyung memanggilku.

" Kyuhyun…", aku menoleh pada Donghae hyung yang sudah siap dengan Motornya.

" Yee hyung", sahutku

" Gumawo ajussi, saya pergi dulu", ujarku pada ajussi yang tidak kukenal ini. Setelah membungkukkan sedikit badanku sebagai rasa hormatku padanya, akupun kemudian menghampiri Donghae hyung, kemudian meninggalkan ajussi yang entah kenapa ia masih menatap kepadaku, meskipun aku hanya menatapnya dari kaca spion Motor Donghae hyung.

" Mian, tadi hyung pergi ke Mini market dulu", ujar Donghae hyung yang focus pada jalan di depannya

" Gwencana hyung", sahutku yang duduk di belakangnya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Kyu?, hyung perhatikan tadi wajahmu agak pucat. Apa kamu sakit?", Tanya Donghae hyung

" Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja kok", sahutku berbohong

" Jincha?, kamu tidak berbohong pada hyung kan?", tanyanya lagi

" Nde hyung, aku tidak bohong"

" Jika kamu berbohong pada hyung. Aku akan menemui Baba mu, untuk membalas perbuatannya padamu, Kyu", ujarnya lagi

" Andwae hyung, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Cheongmal, aku baik-baik saja".

" Hyung percaya padamu, Kyu"

" Huft…syukurlah", batinku.

Aku tahu Donghae hyung, selalu mengetahui bahwa aku selalu disiksa oleh Baba ku melalui Teukie ajussi. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya membalas perbuatan Baba padaku.

Sepanjang jalan, aku merasa tubuhku menggigil. Tetapi, aku mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dari Donghae hyung. Setibanya di Kampus, Donghae hyung memarkirkan Motornya, kemudian ia memberikanku sebuah kotak makanan yang telah disiapkan Teukie ajussi padaku.

" Ini sarapanmu, jangan lupa nanti dihabiskan", perintah Donghae hyung padaku

" Siap hyung", sahutku semangat. Kami berjalan berbarengan menuju area Kampus yang sangat luas ini. Sembari berjalan beriringan, Donghae hyung memberikan nasehatnya kepadaku.

" Ini hari pertamamu Kuliah. Jangan sampai telat, hyung ke kelas hyung duluan",

" Yee hyung", sahutku. Aku menatap Donghae hyung yang pergi meninggalkanku untuk ke kelasnya duluan. Yah, karena Donghae hyung merupakan Sunbae ku di Kampus ini.

Setiap Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi baru di Kampus ini, harus melaporkan dirinya pada Sunbae yang merupakan panitia untuk menyambut Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi baru di Universitas Sunyungkwan. Salah satunya diriku, aku bergegas menemui salah satu Sunbae yang menggunakan pakaian khusus berwarna Blue Saphire.

" Mian, apakah saya telat?", tanyaku pada Sunbae yang mengenakan Topi serta kacamata hitam dan sedang duduk di anak tangga sekitar Taman kampus ini.

" Sangat telat…siapa namamu?", tanyanya ketus dan dingin.

" Kyuhyun Chou", sahutku

Ia tampak terkejut saat mendengar namaku, hingga ia melepaskan kacamata nya untuk menatapku.

" Jadi kamu yang bernama Kyuhyun Chou?", tanyanya seakan-akan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan saja kukatakan padanya

" Nde, apa ada yang salah dengan nama saya?", tanyaku bingung

" Aniyo…, selentingan saya mendengar bahwa ada Mahasiswa dengan nilai tertinggi yang masuk Universitas ini dan Mahasiswa itu bernama Kyuhyun Chou. jadi kamu orangnya", sahutnya

" Nde, Sunbae", sahutku

" Kalau begitu, kamu ikut saya", ujarnya

Aku cukup terkejut, karena aku tidak tahu ia akan membawaku kemana. Tetapi, karena aku masih baru, mau tidak mau aku mengikutinya. Aku berjalan di belakangnya, sesekali aku menatap Sunbae yang juga berjalan mengelilingiku dan mengikuti Sunbae yang berjalan di depanku saat ini.

Tempat yang ku lalui sangat asing bagiku, karena arah yang kami lalui, bukanlah arah dimana seharusnya aku berada.

" Ini tempat apa?", tanyaku padanya.

" Kamu ikut saja, dan tidak boleh banyak Tanya", sahutnya lagi.

Aku terdiam, dan aku merasa agak takut pada Sunbae itu. Saat ini kami tiba disebuah lorong, mungkin lorong ini adalah Gudang, karena banyak sekali sisa meja, kursi, lemari bahkan benda-benda lainnya yang diletakkan di lorong panjang ini.

Saat Sunbae itu berhenti melangkahkah kakinya, akupun ikut berhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatapku. Tatapannya sangat tajam, seakan-akan ingin menerkamku. Salah satu Sunbae yang berdiri di belakangku mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap mereka semua.

" Wae?", tanyaku bingung akan perlakuan mereka kepadaku.

" Ini…", Sunbae yang mungkin merupakan Bos dari Sunbae yang lain dan sedang berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Ia melemparkan setumpuk buku pelajaran kepadaku.

" Ap…apa maksudnya ini?", tanyaku tidak mengerti

" Ini semua adalah tugas kuliah kami, dan kamu harus menyelesaikannya", ujarnya dan kemudian berjongkok dihadapanku

" Ta…tapi, aku baru saja masuk Kampus ini, bahkan aku sama sekali belum mengetahui pelajaran ini", sahutku

Sunbae itu menjambak rambutku dan berkata, " Kamu adalah Mahasiswa terpandai di Kampus ini, dan kami tahu, kamu selalu memenangkan olimpiade semua mata pelajaran sewaktu kamu Sekolah, jadi kamu tidak mungkin, tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas kami. Karena kami tahu, kamu adalah Mahasiswa yang cerdas, Kyuhyun Chou", ujarnya tegas kepadaku

" Mwo?, kenapa bukan kalian saja yang mengerjakannya sendiri?", tanyaku

" Jika kamu menolak, maka kamu akan menerima akibatnya", sahutnya lagi.

Sunbae itu menatapku tajam dan dingin. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dengan seenaknya ia memintaku untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliah mereka. Aku benci situasi seperti ini, tidak di rumah tidak di Kampus semua tampak seperti neraka bagiku. Tidak bisakah, sedikit saja aku merasakan hidup tenang, tanpa harus dianiaya seperti ini?.

TBC


End file.
